


Making Mornings

by forhesolovedtheworld (WriteMessyStuff)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Insomnia, Kissing, Love, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMessyStuff/pseuds/forhesolovedtheworld
Summary: The hardest time for him to be alive is the time that reminds him of everything he'd rather forget. But things do get better; pain can fade away, if even for a moment in the excruciating dawn.





	Making Mornings

I could piss off the edge of this wall.

I hated the sun. It took over the sky, like it had to belong, like it had every right to burst in through the night sky. I hated people like that. I hated people that burst into my life, when I was doing fine, and then just derailed everything. I hated Kurosaki. I hated Aizen. I hated a lot of people.

Whipping out my dick and pissing over the wall seemed like an easy thing to do, a simple way to tell the burning ball of gasses to fuck off. But I wasn't good enough apparently. My piss, my voice, my opinion—none of it mattered to something that just came barreling through regardless.

Muttering, I shuffled back inside, closing the blinds as tightly as I could, and crawling back underneath the sheets in the darkness. A muffled moan and a shift from the other side of the bed made me wish I was dead asleep already.

But my eyes were open. Slowly, long arms stretched from beneath the covers, and she sat up on the end of the bed. Her shadowy figure turned back to me.

"Bad morning," she said. It was our standard greeting now. It seemed fitting.

"You bet."

She stretched again, much to my annoyance, though I didn't know why it bothered me. Why should anyone be willing to get up at this time of day?

She looked back at me again. "Maybe you should try to stay up today."

"I don't feel like it."

"I'll make you breakfast."

"I don't want any."

She huffed a little. "You could just say no thanks."

"No, thanks. There."

I could almost hear her eyes roll. She stood, walking into the bathroom, and closed the door before turning the light on, which made me slightly happier. It was almost purely dark in here, and I liked it that way.

"Grimm," came her voice. I heard the water start. "Why don't you come take a shower? You'll feel better."

"Woman."

"Please?" The door cracked open, and the light was off. She was giving me a pleading look. I groaned in reply. It didn't work.

"Come on. You haven't showered in days."

"Don't remind me."

"I am reminding you, baby."

"Ugh."

"Just one shower? That's all you have to do."

"... Fine."

She closed the door. The light shone through the crack at the bottom again, bouncing off the wood floor. I stared at it from the bed for a long time. I hadn't slept at all last night.

Slowly, I rolled out of bed and stripped. I couldn't quite get the grumpiness to ease out of my face muscles, which, upon entering the lit bathroom, became even more tensed.

"You may as well start melting," she joked at me. I felt a kiss against my lips, and I struggled to open my eyes against the blinding white. But eventually, it happened.

I looked in the mirror. All of my facial muscles were turned into a grosser-than-usual snarl. My hair was a crumpled mess, oily, cowlicked, and tangled. Tam pulled on my arm.

"Come on. I'll take care of it for you."

"No, I'll do it."

"Hey, I offered. At least let me do some of it for you."

"Fine."

When we got in the shower, I sat down immediately. The hot water hit my back, and suddenly, it hit me how exhausted I felt. My head rested awkwardly against the cold wall, and Tam's hands started to run through my hair. I closed my eyes as warm suds ran down my face, and her fingers rubbed my scalp. I leaned back against her body, and she kissed my earlobe. The tense loosened.

Maybe mornings didn't suck that badly.


End file.
